


Sheets Say, The

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Yeah baby you wanna touch me, oh sorry Leo that's your line."





	Sheets Say, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The sheets say...**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Dear Mr Sorkin, share the wealth? No? Ok you can't blame a girl for trying.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Inanimate Objects

**Rating:** MATURE

**Summary:** "Yeah baby you wanna touch me, oh sorry Leo that's your line."

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August (a tad late I know). To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

Here I come, I'm coming out of the closet, look out world ready or not I'm coming out of the closet. 

Geez the linen closet not the gay closet, who ever heard of a set of gay sheets.... please tell me you haven't. 

My excitement is valid you see as I'm the gag gift...seriously. 

When Leo moved out and moved into here Mallory gave me to Leo, she said I was something every single man should have.........satin sheets. 

You can judge the level of his appreciation for me by the fact I've been stretched over his bed exactly twice in 12 months, yup twice and that was only because he hadn't done any washing. 

So I find myself sitting on the middle shelf folded haphazardly for the last 6 months. I think I may have creases that are now permanent. That was until yesterday. 

Yesterday when he pulls me down of my shelf disturbing layers of dust and months of neglect. 

I relish the air surrounding me as he shakes me out to full size. 

*Cripes* doesn't he realize I'm delicate material; I'll split a seam if he continues to pull my fitted corners of the mattress like that. 

*Yipes* and I've got to question if it was necessary to jam my top sheet under the mattress like that as well. 

"Going to be so late." He mumbles to himself. 

Oh yeah, any excuse, keep this up and I'd rather be back on the middle shelf. 

Oomph...yes that would be the quilt thank you very much. 

~*~ 

Uumph...that would be Leo home from a long day at work, flopping his tired body onto the bed. I can feel him pull back the quilt and top sheet and slide between me. 

*Gasp* this is naked Leo home from a long day at work. Oh this is good I was meant to be kept close to the skin. 

*Hold the phones the man is not alone*, there's another warm naked body sliding between me. Oh this is too good, he planned this, and it's a special occasion. At least I get bought out for special occasions, hang on I'm sure this is a first. 

"Satin sheets Leo?" I hear the surprised tone in the feminine voice. 

Yeah baby you wanna touch me, oh sorry Leo that's your line. 

"They were a house warming gift from Mal, CJ." He sighs between kisses and I can feel he's not as tense as usual. 

"I don't wanna know." She giggles; it's been so long since a happy female voice bounced off these bedroom walls. 

"Good cause I just want you." 

Oh this is good, I'm caressing soft skin and I'm tangled between body parts and...oh now I'm bunched up at the foot of the bed, they don't want to cover themselves from each other right now, my time will come again. 

~*~ 

Yep that was worth the wait, I'm tangled, twisted, pulled and untucked and creased, these are all good things. 

Oh but wait, oh great I'm wet; it's that patch, that wet spot. 

"I'll have to wash them in the morning." There it is my fate sealed right from the horse's mouth, back to the middle shelf. 

"I hope they're dry by the time I come around tomorrow night." I feel her weight shift closer to Leo. 

"I'll make sure." He whispers. 

Yippeee no more middle shelf, the drought is broken. 

~*~ 


End file.
